


Marc-Andre Science Theater 3000

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, MST3k-Style Riffing, not sure if this counts as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Thanks to the miracles of modern technology, Marc and Kris are able to keep up their tradition of watching and commenting on a bad movie together despite living on opposite sides of the country.





	Marc-Andre Science Theater 3000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrthrilmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/gifts).



> Happy birthday! =D I hope you enjoy your special day and wish you many happy returns!!
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know: "Mystery Science Theater 3000" is a TV show that originally aired from 1988 until 1999 and was revived by Netflix in 2017. In each episode, the characters watch a bad movie ("bad" meaning "cheesy," "outrageous," and/or similar...qualities?) and spend the entire time commenting ridiculously; the ridiculous commenting is known as "riffing."
> 
> I had heard of the show in passing, but never watched it until myrthrilmercury's references to it on Tumblr led me to seek it out. As fate would have it, the show matches my sense of humor (and arguably my narration style for fics), so I sincerely thank you for pointing me in that direction!
> 
> I've left the bad movie in this fic unspecified because I figured it'd be funnier if you got to use your imaginations. If this has backfired, I apologize in advance.

Marc had just placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table when the text came from Kris: _MOVIE SIGN!_

Grinning, Marc swiped away the text, then clicked on Kris' picture to video call him. "I was about to text you the same thing!"

Kris laughed. Marc saw him pick up a remote and press a button, so he did the same thing. The same movie began to play on both of their televisions.

"Stella!!" Kris pointed to a name in the opening credits. "Hey, STELLA!!!!"

Marc waited until the opening narration to provide a quip: When the voiceover claimed that the fancy electronics showed emptiness when they clearly didn't, he added, "For we are in Bizarro World!"

The protagonist, who was named Johnson, was introduced walking on the beach and leaving behind illogically small footprints. In perfect sync, both Marc and Kris proclaimed, "His first name better not be Hugh!" They wound up repeating variants of this phrase whenever this character said his name or whenever his footprints were shown, both of which happened surprisingly often.

If he had to choose, Marc's favorite moment of the evening was probably when the antagonist declared his superior intellect - or, rather, when Kris replied by adding on, "Not to mention my inferior acting abilities!"

When the credits rolled and a certain name appeared again, Marc stated the obvious: "Whoever you are, I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."

Once their televisions were back on the main menu, Kris smiled at Marc through the video call. "Same time next week?"

"Yep." They waved goodbye and hung up. Marc finally dug into the popcorn, his cheeks sore from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
